


深度连接

by redcrown



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Thor (2011), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcrown/pseuds/redcrown
Summary: （环太平洋AU PWP 警告：精神入侵 肉体寄生 有较恐怖怪物描写）





	1. Chapter 1

深度连接  
（环太平洋AU PWP 警告：精神入侵 肉体寄生 有较恐怖怪物描写）  
上  
索尔喘息着，一条黑色的领带遮住了他的视线，让他所有的感觉都集中到了下身那个被炽热通道包围着的器官上去。他看不到那个骑乘着自己的人，但是却能够在脑海中清晰的勾勒出对方的一举一动。  
此刻那具苍白精瘦的肉体像个国王一样降临在他的国土上，温热皮肤下绵延起伏的优雅肌肉因为用力而雕塑出一道道美丽的曲线。汗水从尖削的下颌顺着纤细修长的脖子一滴滴的滑落，从伶仃的锁骨中间的缺口汇成一股，在薄薄的胸肌间的穿行流淌一路向下，在因为用力而紧绷的腹肌上流连一阵最后没入黑色的草丛，化作两个人连接部位粘稠撞击声的湿润配音。  
那两只修长有力的胳膊支撑在索尔的大腿上，一次次托起自己的下身，用体内的通道去尽情享受索尔的服务。有力的大腿和不可思议的柔韧性让索尔的骑手可以从容的驾驭着两个人的性交，他调整着下半身的角度和收缩，让索尔傲人的阴茎碾压着自己的G点。即使两个人一句话都不说，从彼此肉体传递的细微反应他们也知道双方都即将高潮了。  
索尔在感受到对方高潮引起的肌肉收缩时也射了出来，在极致的快感中，他挣脱了束缚着自己的医用绷带，一把扯掉了洛基给自己绑上的领带。他喜欢在高潮的余韵中看着洛基翠绿明艳的眼眸亲吻对方，特别是一场尽情的欢爱后，洛基往往都会因为过度的快感而哭红了双眼。那泫然欲泣的表情每一次都能勾起他熊熊燃烧的欲火，为下一场他所主控的情事火上浇油。  
然而映入眼帘的洛基却是蓝色的。  
怪兽散发着荧光蓝的血液仿佛一场大雨把两个人从头到脚都淋透了，洛基哭泣着，被三根发着光的触须从他的身体上拽走了。强烈的情感联结让他们在被分开的时候还清晰的感受着彼此的情绪和感官。  
洛基的痛苦、惊慌、无助，还有从身体上传来的穿刺和勒紧的疼痛和那句没有说完的Bro让索尔一次次陷入这样的场景，每一次梦到这里索尔就会尖叫着醒来，几乎被自己的汗水所淹没，心脏跳动的仿佛下一秒就要爆炸似的。  
他翻滚着从自己的行军床上爬了下来，冲进盥洗室，打开龙头用冰冷的循环水平息着全身的绝望和躁动。  
几分钟后，他恢复了镇定，抹了一把脸上的冷水，关掉了龙头。这时候手臂上的伤口的抽痛才传递到了他的头脑中，他看了一眼已经挣破的医用胶布，毫不手软的撕了下来，用消毒的药剂粗糙的喷了一下，然后咬开一包新的胶布沾了上去。  
当他干完这些，走出来看了一眼时钟，距离他睡到床上去不过才过了一小时十五分钟，而距他结束上一场战斗，也不过刚刚过去四小时五十分钟。  
“洛基……”索尔在口中轻轻的念着这个仿佛有魔力的名字，以前每一次当他的舌尖上滚过这四个字母，都会不由自主的嘴角向上，露出一个傻乎乎的笑容——这是洛基的评价。然而自从两年前那场战役后，他念起这个名字的时候留下的只有苦涩的情感、锁死的双眉和绷紧的五官。  
洛基是他的兄弟、是他的爱人、是他的战友，从二十年前奥丁把那个苍白瘦弱的孩子带到索尔的面前的一刻起，索尔的生命中就被洛基占满了。他们一起吃一起睡一起学习一起战斗，明明是外表和性格如此不同的两个人，却又亲密的超过任何同卵双胞胎。  
理所当然的，他们成为了搭档，成为了三代机甲战士雷神之锤的驾驶者。  
是的，他们是战士，是保卫地球不受异界怪物袭击的最后防线。  
名为先驱的怪兽们在五十年前第一次入侵了人类社会，为了打到这些源源不绝出现在地球各地的巨大怪物，各国集结最先进的技术研制出了几十种大型机器人与那些高大的怪兽进行对抗。  
能够驾驭这些巨大机器人的人类并不多，为了分摊驾驶员神经系统的压力，往往需要复数的驾驶员通力配合。这就要求所有的机甲骑士不仅要具有优秀的身体条件和精神素养，还要他们能够完美匹配进行全方位的心智融合，只有这样他们才能同步思想和动作，共同驾驶一台功能如此复杂的机器人。  
选拔优秀的驾驶员和建造更强大更有力的机器人一直是人类防卫军努力的目标，为此在整个环太平洋地区人类建立了多个基地，用于培养学员和制造更多的战斗机器人。索尔的父亲奥丁是阿斯加德基地的一代司令，早年他也是一代机甲众神之父的驾驶员。这个传奇般的军人在冰岛附近迎击三只二代先驱的时候失去了一只眼睛。  
也同样是在那场战斗中，他救下了一个被怪物亚体掳走的孩子——洛基•劳非森。  
洛基是冰岛人，全家死于那场突如其来的袭击中。当时还只有五岁的洛基已经被一只小型的先驱吞入了腹中，是奥丁一把撕开了怪物的口腔，才从黏乎乎的内脏中救出了奄奄一息的孩子。  
最终奥丁收养了那个在战场上捡回来的男孩，并把他和自己的亲生儿子一样训练为了地球上最出色的机甲驾驶员。  
洛基一直是一个异类，与其他的机甲驾驶员相比，他的体能不算好，怎么练都不够强壮的身体和耐力的缺乏让他在肉搏中一直很难占据上风。但先天上身体素质的差距被他优异的头脑所弥补了。敏锐的观察力和精准的预测，谨慎又不缺乏冒险精神的战斗方式与力量占优的索尔搭档正好取长补短。  
但这绝不是他唯一怪异的的地方，真正奇怪的地方是洛基的心智同步方式。机甲的驾驶需要驾驶员的脑波同步达到百分之九十九以上，很多优秀的机甲战士学员往往就是因为无法找到匹配的搭档而无缘成为正式的机甲骑士。  
目前训练中所使用的同步方式是双方通过记忆的互相联通共享达成精神的高度匹配，也就是说成为搭档的人彼此之间毫无秘密，思想在对方的面前坦荡的宛如一张白纸。  
但洛基不同，他可以完全摒弃自己的情感和记忆，留下一个全然空白的空间去接纳其他人的精神体。这让他几乎成为了整个基地里的万能搭档，谁都可以与他达到精神上的高度共感，但谁也不曾真正的了解到他的整个思想。  
当然，索尔绝对不会同意洛基成为别人的搭档，所以在训练以外的时间，他总是霸道的充满着占有欲的站在洛基的身边，宛若一只守护着自己宝藏的恶龙。谁要是对洛基稍有越线的举动或者言词，他就会鼓起健壮的肌肉，推开对方，让其他人离自己的搭档远一点。  
对此洛基总是略感不满又充满了宠溺。洛基是个非常英俊的男人，在整个基地里拥有着数量客观的仰慕者，男女皆有，当然索尔也不例外。他们这些英勇的机甲战士本来就是人类世界的英雄和明星，但出色的外表让他们在机甲战士中也耀眼的宛若天神。  
无数人愿意自荐枕席，希望与他们春宵一度。然而真相让人心碎，这对黄金搭档早就在青春期就把自己毫无保留的献给了彼此。事实上索尔才是那个唯一真正的进入过洛基头脑的人。在所有的人里，只有索尔是不同的，他真正的拥有着洛基，从肉体到灵魂。  
一起度过的时光有多么的美好，那么失去洛基的时间就有多么的痛苦。索尔捏扁了手里的罐装咖啡，把那团皱在一起的金属罐子丢进了垃圾桶，起身拎着外套走出了自己的房间。阿斯加德现在的司令是海姆达尔，正是海姆达尔的命令强制索尔必须回宿舍休息，等他醒来才能去探视他的俘虏。  
奥丁已经在一年前死于辐射造成的器官衰竭，他们曾经希望索尔能够接任，但精神状态一直无法稳定的索尔断然的拒绝了这个邀请。  
他依然留在了基地里，依然驾驶者雷神之锤，只是他拒绝任何新的搭档，用一己之力超负荷的与越来越强大的怪物们战斗着。谁都无法阻止他或者改变他的想法，所有人都知道索尔在慢性的自杀，从他失去洛基的那一刻起，他的人生就是在无尽的复仇中疯狂的滑向终点。但谁的话都无法抵达索尔已经冰封的内心，哪怕奥丁活着的时候也做不到。  
索尔大步的走向了怪物研究部门，在密码锁上刷了自己的虹膜进入了这个阿斯加德中最为神秘的部门。忙忙碌碌的科学家们像一群工蚁在宽大的房间里跑来跑去，到处都是装满了氨水和福尔马林的巨大透明容器，里面安置着各种各样怪物尸体上切割下来的器官。  
这里充斥着刺鼻的气味，引起人生理性的不快，那些肮脏的灌渠和沾染着不明液体的电缆纵横交错的布满了整个空间，让你每一步都得留神脚下，免得下一秒就踩到了怪物腐烂变质的内脏。  
索尔的目标不是这里，而是研究所最深处的五级加密的房间。他急切的走了进去，毫不意外的看到托尼和班纳正在兴奋的一边研究一边吵架。  
“这绝对是一个克隆体，而且是与人类基因结合的产物。”托尼用手里的电笔激动的戳着面前那个巨大的水槽，唾沫横飞的宣称着：“我分析过他的DNA了，虽然百分之九十九是人类的，但其中第八对染色体上出现了变异，这里被插入了一段与我们之前所发现的怪兽DNA一样的序列。”  
“不，我不同意你的看法，从脑波的记录看，这不是克隆体而是寄生。你看这些与他的器官所连结的神经元，还有这个类似于怪物副脑的组织。我认为这就是洛基本人，他只是被入侵了。”班纳摇着头，扯过一长条的数据列表，胡乱的把各种分析结果投影到大屏幕上。  
然而托尼丝毫没有被说服，两个人唇枪舌剑的大战着，以至于索尔进来的时候两个人甚至没空停下来和他打个招呼。  
索尔乐得被无视，他绕过了吵得不亦乐乎的科学家，径直的走到了巨大的水槽前。  
洛基——是的，他确信那就是洛基，正漂浮在这个三米高的强化玻璃密封罐中，光裸的，毫无意识的漂浮着。  
几根深蓝色的电缆起到了固定的作用，金属制成的呼吸面罩锁住了洛基嘴巴，只露出高挺的鼻梁和深陷的眼窝。从这半张脸看，洛基和被抓走的时候几乎没有什么变化，只是那头鸦黑的头发长长了，正如同水草一般随着四周的微小气泡而飞舞。  
一根根银白色的疤痕一样东西从洛基的后脑、脖子等部分钻出皮肤沿着锁骨最终汇聚到心脏的部位，这里隆起了一块巴掌大小丑陋的紫红色赘生物。如同深海中钻出的怪物一样表面布满了纵横的沟壑，一道道亮蓝色的神经放电现象不时的滚过这团肉块，让它以一种极缓慢的节奏脉动着，仿佛那是洛基胸膛上第二个心脏似的。  
索尔把手放上了了容器的表面，因为高度差，他只能摸到那个被怪物覆盖着的心脏的高度，然而这样的触摸对他而言也已经是值得感激的了。他的洛基回来了，虽然是做为黑暗机甲的驾驶员被俘虏的。  
但他有信心，一定可以从这团乱七八糟的事情里拯救洛基。他相信洛基还在，他们之间的精神连接还在，这将打破一切外来的阻碍，帮助他把洛基从怪物的手里抢回来，为此他将不惜一切代价。  
一阵微弱的电流通过玻璃流淌过索尔的手掌，密封罐里的洛基抽搐了一下，四周的仪器开始疯狂尖叫，吐出了一条条画满了疯狂数值的记录纸，索尔紧盯着水里的人影，紧张的把另外一只手也放了上去。  
“洛基！洛基你怎么了？是我，我是索尔！”他焦虑的大喊着，不由自主的拍起了玻璃。  
“哦，shit，你怎么进来的？你不能靠他那么近，他很危险！”这时候才发现索尔存在的托尼怪叫着嚷嚷了起来，班纳也难得的与他站在了同一阵营，奉劝索尔赶快离开。  
然而他们两个手无缚鸡之力的研究员怎么拉的开满身都是腱子肉的索尔，在纠缠中，他们惊恐的发现可以抗住冲锋枪十几发子弹的强化玻璃在索尔的敲击下开始出现裂缝。  
下一秒，让人牙酸的破裂声就从整个罐体发了出来，他们甚至来不及拉响警报就被炸裂的玻璃罐重重的推了出去，几百加仑的营养液涌了出来，一下子灌满了实验室。而那个浸泡在液体中的洛基也随着液体被冲了出来，被索尔毫不迟疑的一把抱在了怀里。  
受惊的科学家狼狈的从角落里爬了起来，忙不迭的关掉各种设备，防止它们在浸水后烧毁。另一方面，他们的目光紧紧的锁在那两具搂抱在一起的身体上，并且努力的寻找着武器。如果那个被寄生的洛基暴起伤人，他们得想办法保护阿斯加德最棒的战士，哪怕他现在已经失去理智了也一样。  
索尔躺在温热的培养液里，手中是同样温热的肉体。这个身体他是那么的熟悉，似乎是为了自己而量身定做似的。他的大手刚好可以在那纤细的腰肢上合拢，他的胸膛刚好可以温暖的包住洛基相对单薄的胸膛。现在他们的心脏彼此紧贴，就隔着一层布料和一层外星生物。  
当索尔的手顺着流畅的后腰曲线一路上滑到脖子的时候，洛基睁开了双眼。与平时清澈明亮的绿色眼眸不同，索尔看到的是一片血红和浑浊的虚无。  
洛基漆黑的湿漉漉的长发从脸颊的两边垂下，不断的滴着水，让他看上去份外的妩媚动人。他抬手撑着索尔的胸膛略微拉开了一点两个人之间的距离，然后扯了扯两颊的肌肉，露出了一个似乎是笑容的表情。为了看清这个笑容，索尔伸手帮洛基摘掉了扣在嘴上的呼吸器，现在他可以清楚地看到洛基的笑容了。  
可他刚松了一口气，就发现从洛基张开的薄唇里探出了一根银白色的触须，就和当初掳走洛基的那种一样。而此刻被寄生的洛基似乎正想通过这样一个死亡之吻重复当初的行为，把索尔也带到另一个世界去。


	2. Chapter 2

中  
有一瞬间索尔想把自己投入那个死亡之吻，用无比热情的相拥弥补他们之间分离的两年时间，然而一道电击同时击退了两个人靠近的念头。  
洛基被托尼举起的电鱼叉烧灼的尖叫了起来，嘶吼着反身一把拍断了那个释放着蓝色电弧的长棍。索尔则在剧痛滚过身体的时候想起来自己是谁自己该干什么。他从洛基的背后跃起，在对方扑向失去唯一武器的托尼的时候狠狠的抱住了洛基，把自己失而复得的兄弟重重的压在了地上。  
他在仓促中并没有能够手下留情，洛基被他的体重和惯性压的发出了一声低哑的哀鸣，两个人砸在地上的声音沉闷的仿佛砸在了索尔的心脏上。  
但索尔并没有因此而手软，他迅速的扯过地上的一根鸡蛋粗的电缆，用最快的速度把洛基的双手拧到背后结结实实的捆了起来。在外面的人接到警报冲进来的时候，他已经用手边能找到的一切东西把洛基捆的像个木乃伊，就连嘴巴都重新用胶带给密封了起来。  
被完全控制的洛基蜷缩在索尔怀里，像一只刚刚结茧的蚕。此刻他那张瘦削的脸上只露出了眉眼，然而那双血红色的眼睛里流露出的却是受伤、悲哀和不解的神情。他就那么直直的盯着索尔，一滴血红的泪水从右眼眼角慢慢的渗出来，划过苍白的脸颊，在银色的电工胶布上留下一道刺眼的痕迹。  
“索尔……为什么拒绝我？”即使洛基一句话没说，索尔也从对方的表情看出了他想说的。这一刻他的心脏宛若被人狠狠的攥住似的，痛的全身麻木。他多么愿意相信这是洛基自己的意识在做出如此的暗示，然而他太了解洛基了，怪兽流于表面的模仿并不能真正的再现洛基复杂的情绪。  
班纳用一针大剂量的麻醉迫使洛基重新进入了休眠，洛基的眼神一直牢牢的锁在索尔的身上，直到药物彻底剥夺了他的意识。实验室的研究员们七手八脚的推进来一个全新的培养罐，解开那些索尔胡乱缠上去的电缆后，又给洛基锁上了更多的镣铐重新沉入了营养液中。  
“那不是他。”海姆达尔低沉的声音在索尔身后响起，被科学家们从实验现场赶出来的索尔只能隔着玻璃看着发生的一切，在听到这句话后立刻反驳了出来：“不，那是他，我确信。”  
“已经过去两年了，我们当时都已经确认洛基的各项生命体征完全消失。也许，怪兽克隆了他的肉体，重新制造了一个这样的人类傀儡，为了驾驭那台仿制的雷神之锤。”头发花白的将军伸出手，像长辈一样拍了拍索尔的肩膀安抚他。“我们都知道先驱具有精神共感能力，他们的触须可以入侵人类的头脑，攫取它们所需要的信息。”  
作为奥丁的副手，他一直在阿斯加德服役，在基地里他看着这对兄弟一起长大，没有人比他更清楚这对兄弟间的复杂深厚的情感。即使索尔和洛基的交往并不高调，但作为基地里的安防总管，他总是比别人有更多的机会看到这两个孩子在各种隐秘的地方热情的欢爱。对于他们而言，做爱是一种比心智共感更有效的同步方式。  
虽然心痛洛基的遭遇，但此时此刻他必须要保护索尔，如果有必要，他会在这个徒有洛基外表的怪物把索尔拉下深渊之前，亲手杀了它。  
“那就是他，我认得他身上每一个伤口，克隆体没必要复制出那些成年旧伤。”索尔叹息着抚过眼前的防弹玻璃，仿佛隔着这七八米的距离他可以摸到洛基的肌肤似的。  
他们是战士，在每一次与怪兽的搏杀中都会受伤。但洛基身上最严重的伤痕来自于五岁那场差点丧命的灾难。一道几乎贯穿了他后背的撕裂痕把洛基紧致的皮肤从中间分成了两半。即使过去了二十年，那些微微隆起的锯齿状伤痕还残留在脊柱的两侧，有理由相信当时那只怪物试图剥离洛基的脊椎。  
索尔在做爱的时候，总是会下意识的去抚摸那道长的可怕的伤口，而这样的动作也总会引起洛基肠道敏感的收缩，为他们的情事带来更多的火辣。他从小就想尽心尽力的去保护这个瘦弱的弟弟，甚至一度希望洛基从事文职工作不要上战场。然而外表瘦弱，内心坚强的洛基却在这件事情上与他一直唱反调，并用自己优异的心智共感天赋证明了自己是一个多么出色的机甲战士。  
从他们第一次进入驾驶舱起，索尔就选择站在了右边。雷神之锤机甲的作战重心位于右侧，战斗中，他总是利用自己的主导地位把敌人的火力保持在自己的方向，希望能够承担下所有的攻击。洛基则更像是一个位于后场的魔法师，战场上他的注意力更加的全局化。如同毒蛇般寻找敌人的弱点，把握精准的时机发出致命的雷霆一击是他最擅长的。  
这样完美的配合在两年前那场西印度洋的大战中被突然冒出的第三只怪兽所破坏，具有章鱼一样多触手的四级怪兽在他们干掉了另外两只三级怪兽庆祝胜利的时候偷袭了他们。一向比索尔更加敏感的洛基只来得及在怪物链锯一样的触手缠上他们的驾驶舱之前让机甲仓促的转动了一个角度。  
巨大的角质触须割裂了他们的驾驶舱，轮状的深渊之口种探出的触须灵活的从那个缺口里伸了进来，在他们能够反抗前卷走了洛基。索尔随后展开了反击，但即使有战友机甲神威之盾的协助，他们也没能拦住那只四代怪兽，只能看着它迅速的沉入大洋在暮色中消失的无影无踪。  
“要想证明他的身份了解他的思想只有一个方法……”索尔转过身，正视着自己的上司发出了请求。“请允许我和他进行心智共感，你我都知道我们与怪兽其实也是可以达成共感的，只需要我们彼此连接，一切都会真相大白。”  
“洛基的意识是否还存在，怪物们所制造出的模仿我们的机甲到底有什么阴谋，它们沉寂两年后突然爆发式的袭击到底是为了什么，只要我和洛基做一次心智共感就能了解。”索尔的目光是那么的坚决，以至于海姆达尔拒绝的言词被那强烈的情感堵在了口中无法成声。  
“如果他真的不在了……”  
“那我就亲手杀了他，这一次我将背负着他的生命努力的活下去，只有杀光那些怪物才能有脸下去陪洛基。”索尔毫不犹豫的做出了承诺，他了解洛基。他的兄弟是一个决绝的人，绝对不会愿意在这种状态下苟活，如果自己救不了他，那么唯一的选择就是让他得到永远的安息。  
海姆达尔深深的看了索尔一眼，转过身，叹息着批准了他的请求。  
托尼和班纳都强烈的抗议了索尔的冒险行动，然而在索尔疯狂的眼神逼迫下，还是不情不愿的为这次特别的心智共感做起了准备。托尼在多年前曾经擅自和怪物的副脑进行过共感，在那场可怕的试验中，他的天才大脑差点被过高的负荷而烤焦，但正是凭借那一次的实验，让人类社会第一次了解了怪兽们的目的和社会形态。  
从那以后为了安全，各地的科研机构相继开发了了人与先驱之间的共感设备，对于怪兽们的脑部信号进行压制和降频，这才让后续的共感实验逐渐趋向于安全。  
但这一次他们依然要面对巨大的未知，毕竟现在的洛基是一个怪兽与人类的杂合体，谁都不知道与他连接的过程中，索尔的神经系统将要承受什么级别的冲击。他们把最先进的共感仪架设到了实验室里，一端深入培养槽，牢牢的固定在洛基的头颅上，另一段则通过一个巨大的调制波频仪后连结到索尔的头盔上。  
“准备好了吗？”班纳忧心忡忡的问了一句。  
索尔充满自信的笑了一下，举起了自己的大拇指，仿佛这样的举动可以为自己为周围的人加油打气似的。“百分之百的准备好了！”  
“如果我们发现洛基身体里的怪物试图入侵你的大脑，哪怕拖我也会把你从实验台上拖下来。”托尼一脸不快的警告着。  
“你该对我有点信心，老朋友。”索尔拍了拍托尼握紧的拳头，“我是个战士，从来没有人能在我的主场打败我。”  
“好吧……祝你好运。”托尼摇摇头，叹了口气，一把按下了巨大的红色按钮启动了设备。  
索尔感觉自己被一个巨大的漩涡卷入了光怪陆离的时空隧道。自己的一生如同万花镜一般在四周的墙壁上快速的闪现，他和洛基一起度过的时间是那么的多，以至于每一个晃过的画面几乎都有洛基。  
很快他感觉到一层蓝色的影子叠加在了他所看到的画面上，那些投影的视角有着微妙的不同，仿佛是站在同一个场景的另一个人脑海中存留的景象一般。  
走马灯一样的场景越来越快，他们在画面中的年龄也越来越小，最终深蓝色的画面取代了索尔色彩鲜明的记忆，像北冰洋贯穿冰层的巨大黑洞一样把他拖入了极寒幽静的记忆深渊。  
索尔晃了晃头，甩掉那些眩晕的残影，感受到了脚下的实地。他在深海之底，白色的浮游生物像雪一样缓缓地飘落，在他的脚下形成一片十几厘米深的沉积物。透过暗沉的海水，他只能隐约的看到四周的景象，隐隐绰绰的建筑散落在附近，他看过这些资料，那是冰岛的第二大城市阿克雷里，平缓的海岸线上稀疏的点缀着一些房屋，整个小城最高的建筑就是位于岸边山坡上的大教堂。  
一束光照亮了教堂门前的广场，他看到了只有五岁的洛基，无忧无虑的舔着一支巧克力甜筒，被一个面目模糊的女人牵着从教堂边的停车场走了过来。一只海鸥突然掠过了他的面前，像个熟练的强盗一样叼走了那个美味的冰激凌球。猝然失去了美食的孩子愣住了，然后举起手中只剩下半截的蛋筒咧开嘴开始大哭。  
索尔看到这滑稽的一幕刚想笑，就被海湾中突然翻起的巨浪吸引了目光。他大声的呼喊着，希望那个女人能够带着洛基赶紧逃离岸边，然而因为失去了蛋筒而痛哭着的洛基并不配合母亲的动作，直到另一个男人跑来才夹着他快速的逃往远离怪兽的方向。  
后来被命名为刺戟龙的怪兽长着夸张的宛若锯子一样的长角，它摆动着长长的头颅，所到之处建筑尽毁。它的尾巴分成了三股，每一股似乎都有自己的意识，每一根的末端都是一张食人花一半的巨口，它们在空气中种依靠着强壮的肌肉扭动飞舞，驱赶捕猎着四散逃亡的人类，把所有看到的会动的生物迫不及待的吞入口中。  
洛基的一家逃上了汽车，仓惶的想要逃离战场。但怪物的肆虐已经彻底的破坏了这座小城的道路，他们开了一半被一道五六米宽的缺口挡在了半路上。天空中传来运输机阵列轰鸣的马达声，银色机身金色涂装的众神之父号被八架安-225运输机空运了过来，降落在怪物与逃散的人群之间。  
这不是索尔第一次看到父亲那一战的英姿，但他发现这一次的视角与以往是不同的。从奥丁到来的一刻起，他发现自己就处在一个剧烈晃动的高速运动物体中，在他看到冈尼尔锋利的矛尖划破怪物的尾部，自己高高的飞起的时候才明白自己不知何时切入了怪兽的记忆中。  
他依附在怪物的脑海中重重的摔在了洛基一家面前，被割断还暂时维持着活性的尾巴不停的重复着一样的思绪，那模糊的背景噪音一般的念头在索尔的脑海中回荡了很久，他才明白怪物在说什么。  
“融合……融合……融合……”


	3. Chapter 3

下的上  
肉质的花瓣一样的嘴巴张开了，露出里面沾满了荧光蓝和赤红鲜血的牙齿，锯条一样的牙齿重重的咬向那辆停在裂缝边缘的SUV，一口就啃掉了半个车顶和半个驾驶员的身体。女人尖叫打开了车门，抱着洛基从车里滚了出去。保护孩子的本能让她狂奔了起来，企图冲进路边矮矮的灌木丛。  
尾巴吐掉了牙齿间压扁的金属和肉块，强有力的肌肉在汽车残骸上蓄力弹出，重新扑向逃跑的猎物。SUV发出刺耳的刮擦声因为反作用力翻入了那道怪物砸出来的沟壑，火花点燃了泄露的汽油，立刻引发了一场剧烈的爆炸。  
冲击波把怪物和奔跑的女人都吹的飞了起来，筋疲力尽的女人在被怪物长鞭一样的舌头贯穿脊背的时候松手把洛基丢了出去，飞过低矮的红松护篱。怪物懊恼的从已经失去生命气息的女人身体里抽出了舌头，像蛇一样的在地面游弋起来。它轻松的摧毁了挡在面前的低矮树丛，看到了那个正企图钻进路边几块岩石形成的缝隙中的猎物。  
索尔紧握住双手，大声的喊着：“不！不不不不不不！”  
然而他无法阻止怪物的脚步，怪物的视线越来越近，他看到洛基拼命想要把自己塞进狭窄的缝隙中，锋利的石头边缘已经划破了他的胳膊和膝盖，他听到洛基压抑的哭泣声，感受到那刻骨铭心的绝望和无助。  
怪物长鞭一样的舌头又从肥厚的嘴唇中探了出来，一分为三，露出内部闪烁着银光的扁平状触须。那些不断从触须上滴落的粉蓝色半透明液体碰到草木就开始腐化变黑，触须在空气中试探着，扭曲自己的形态，从石缝中伸了进去，在洛基幼小的身体上逡巡嗅探，最后像毒蛇一样狠狠的咬在了洛基的肩胛骨之间，然后迅速的包住了整个脊椎。  
索尔双手因为用力而青筋暴涨，他徒然地一次次试图扑向怪物的幻影。然而他帮不了洛基，只能听着耳边回响着幼儿惨烈的尖叫和哭泣声。触手拖着逐渐失去了意识而放弃逃离的猎物，它用长长的分叉的舌头把那个幼小的身体卷了起来，小心的吞入了腹中。  
怪物干完这个以后开始想要往水边移动，然而金碧辉煌的机甲从天而降，用锋利的战矛一下子钉死了怪物的中段。在怪物的视角里，最后一个景象是众神之父金色的巨掌撕开了一切，从自己的体内挖出了刚刚融合的那个人类幼崽。  
索尔力竭跪倒在地，这是他第一次看到洛基的恶梦。他和洛基心智共感过无数次，但是这一段总是被洛基用极快的速度掠过。他原本以为那场灾难对洛基留下的心理创伤太大，以至于为了自我保护遗忘了一切的细节，但从现在的情形看来，事实可能不是那样。  
他回忆起洛基刚刚被奥丁接回家的样子……那个苍白瘦弱的男孩，身体被绷带包的紧紧的，坐在一辆特制可以趴在椅背上的轮椅上，精致的像个洋娃娃，柔顺的黑发垂在光洁的额头上，下面是一双半睁半闭的眼睛。羽翼般长长的睫毛遮住了那双本该十分动人的眼睛的一切光彩，洛基就那么安静的陷落在轮椅里，即使索尔兴奋的在眼前做自我介绍也毫无反应。  
在那次让索尔有点扫兴的初遇之后，索尔有很长一段时间没能再近距离接触到洛基。尽管他对这个新弟弟好奇的要命，但是洛基的身体总是反反复复的出现一些症状，时不时就会被送到医院去抢救，弗丽嘉几乎禁止他靠近那个仿佛吹口气就会飘走的男孩。  
再后来，洛基的身体逐渐的康复了，虽然还是很瘦弱，但再也不用一个月有一半的时间待在医院里。这时候索尔才发现了洛基另一个与众不同的地方，他总是沉浸在自己的世界，对于外界的反应非常的迟缓。只有半年来一直照顾他的弗丽嘉陪着他的时候，那个仿佛冰做的娃娃才会有一点人类的表情。  
弗丽嘉对索尔解释过，洛基因为受到的惊吓和创伤太严重，封闭了自己的精神世界，需要长时间的温和治疗和引导才能变得像正常的孩子一样，并鼓励索尔多陪陪洛基。从那时候起索尔就把自己全部的耐心和温柔投注到了洛基的身上。  
他还记得洛基开口会叫的第二个名字是索尔，仅比叫弗丽嘉妈妈晚了两个月；他还记得洛基对自己露出的第一个笑容是因为自己帮他完成了一个半人高的机甲模型，从那时候起洛基对于身体的控制终于恢复到正常人的水平，不会时不时的摔倒或者碰掉东西；他还记得洛基第一次在模拟战斗中打败自己是在十五岁生日后不久，人生第一次被同龄人击败的苦果在洛基青涩的亲吻下变得甜如蜜糖。  
当洛基从仿佛类似孤独症的病状中摆脱出来，他就像一块饥渴的海绵，疯狂的吸收着一切知识，并且更加疯狂的进行体能训练，他并不满足于在理论知识上打败索尔打败其他学院，更希望在战斗技能上同样成为最优秀的那个。  
偶尔洛基独处的时候，索尔还会看到当初那个仿佛没有生命的雕像一样的洛基，但是只要洛基发现他的存在，动人的气息和活力会立刻驱散那种可怕的死寂。  
明明有那么多迹象的不是吗……索尔低垂下头颅，让泪水无声的从眼角滑落。  
“意不意外？惊不惊喜？”洛基清冽好听的声音在他的身后响起，然后一只冰冷苍白的手绕过索尔的脖子，像蛇一样缠绕了上来，沿着索尔的胸膛一路往下亲昵的抚摸了下去。  
“你心目中可爱弟弟从一开始就是个怪物，是你们日日夜夜想要根除的祸害，是每个孩子睡梦中吃人的妖魔，是屠杀了你几千万同胞的异类。”冰雪味道的吐息在索尔的耳边拂过，洛基把另一只手也绕上了索尔的肩膀，整个胸口贴上了索尔的后背。  
“再告诉你一个惊喜哦，你的父亲——奥丁，一直知道我的情况，并对我定期做测试和研究。他篡改了那些医疗记录，掩盖了我DNA的变异，并把我作为养子抚养长大，就是为了看看我这样一个杂交的怪物能够成长成什么模样。”  
“你骗人！我不信。”索尔咬紧了牙关，低声的反驳着。  
“不信什么？不信我是怪物？不信奥丁收养我是别有目的？还是不信……”洛基剩下的话被索尔捂在了嘴里，金发的战士猛的反身，把如同毒蛇般嘶嘶的呢喃着的洛基压在地板上。  
漆黑的长发在深海般的光滑平面上蜿蜒展开，仿佛一条条的海藻，他的弟弟是蓝色的，并不是因为沐浴了怪物的鲜血，而是从皮肤深处渗透出来的蓝色，和他们曾经击杀过的那些怪兽一样。原本明媚清澈的碧色眼眸整个变成了赤红色，在中心的位置则是爬行动物一般深红色的瞳仁。比肤色略淡的细长纹路绘满了这具裸露的身体，曲曲折折优雅对称，仿佛某种来自于神秘部落的图腾。  
那双血红的眼睛眯了眯，仿佛展开了一个飨足的微笑。索尔感觉手心有凉凉的东西舔舐了一下，那麻痒的感觉宛如一根针插入了自己的心脏，随即又化作了漫天的欲火，烧红了自己的双眼。  
『来吧……让我们最后一次深度连接，然后我会吃掉你的一切，你会在我们的世界得到重生。』洛基的声音在整个空间里回响，直接灌入索尔的思维。与他的言词相一致的是他的行动，现在他的弟弟，正抬起修长的大腿，开始挑逗的摩擦他的身体。


	4. Chapter 4

下的中

索尔的手不曾松开，他徒劳捂着那张仿佛会喷出毒液的薄唇，这种掩耳盗铃的手段引起了洛基的狂笑。他从来没听过的那种疯狂笑声在整个空间回荡着，愈演愈烈，发出尖啸的噪音，逼的他不得不抽回手，用双手捂住耳朵。  
洛基慢动作似的从地板上抬身坐了起来，挂着邪恶的笑容，慢慢的靠近了他，把深蓝色的双手覆盖在他的双手上，挑逗的用指腹摩擦着索尔指缝，略微用力就变成手指交缠的姿势。他的力量变得奇大无比，强硬的控制住了索尔的脑袋逼着他看向自己变色的身体。  
“我的哥哥~你不是一直说想要干到我怀孕吗？看看我，现在的我可以做到了。”说着洛基缓缓的站了起来，双手包住索尔的脸颊，让他的视线随之抬升。  
索尔跪坐着，抬头仰望依稀还保有着洛基轮廓的怪物。他想闭上眼睛，但从怪物的双手不断传递过来的令神经刺痛的微弱电流麻痹着他的眼皮，他无法控制自己的眼睛，只能在颤动的视线里看着洛基像个芭蕾舞者一样高高的抬起了一条腿，优雅的向侧面打开，露出了阴囊下面那个湿润蠕动着的粉紫色缝隙。  
他急促的喘息声愉悦了怪物，“洛基”微笑着收回了腿，突然发力把他推到在了地板上，光滑的地板上顿时伸出了几根蓝灰色的触手，死死的扣住了索尔的四肢。然后“洛基”就像蛇一样的缠绕了上来，纤细修长的手指开始撕扯那些作为索尔精神壁垒的战斗装甲。  
索尔握紧了双手，用全部的意志力去反抗那一阵阵钻入脑海里的剧痛。冰蓝色的手指在银白色的战斗装甲上留下了一道道深色抓痕，然而他的固执和坚持始终占着上风，绝对不能输给害死洛基的怪物的念头像无比强大的盾牌挡在他和入侵意识之间。  
时间一分一秒过去，得意的“洛基”变成了焦躁不安的“洛基”。那个蓝色的怪物已经没有了一开始从容淡定、胜券在握的样子。梳的整整齐齐披在脑后的黑发因为越来越急躁的动作而乱了几根，看上去很像一只气急败坏的流浪猫。  
索尔发誓他在那双血红的双眼中看到了盈盈的泪光，但他在心底里告诉自己，那一定是怪物迷惑自己的伎俩，毕竟洛基从小到大都很擅长在自己面前示弱以获取想要的东西。捆缚着他的触手力量逐渐的减弱了，让他可以略微的抬起上身，看看怪物在身上到底造成了怎样的损害。  
他看到胸前的装甲上留下几百道抓痕，深深浅浅凌乱不堪。但那些抓痕渐渐的变了颜色，由深蓝色逐渐变成了紫红色，最后甚至变成了红色，仿佛每一道痕迹都是用沾满了鲜血的手指留下的。  
索尔再一次看向坐在身上的怪物，它的表情已经不能称之为焦躁，而可以说是绝望了。随着它抓挠的动作，一滴滴鲜红的液体在四周挥洒开来，索尔缩紧了瞳孔，骇然发现那个“洛基”的指尖已经被磨损的露出了森森的白骨，蓝色的表皮下露出来的依然是人类色泽的组织。  
“住手！”索尔叫了起来。“你无法战胜我的，即使继续这么做下去，受伤的也只是你自己！”  
“收起你的假惺惺，我是个怪物！一个杂种！我要证明自己的价值才能在那个世界活下去。你懂什么！你生而为人，有自己独立的思维，有爱你的父母家人。人们因为你的英勇战斗为你歌功颂德，你每一次的出征都有数以亿计的人为你的一举一动而牵挂担忧。”  
“洛基”控诉着，赤红的双眼凶狠的盯着索尔：“而我呢？一个不起眼的马前卒，一个随手抛弃的流水线产品。一件被主人们用垃圾基因和一堆烂肉堆砌而成的毫无智商的一次性用品，我们甚至连自己的思想都没有，只能愚蠢的到处砸啊、咬呀，然后被你们这些人类造出的武器切割射穿烧焦重新变成一块块的烂肉！”  
它喘息着，握紧了拳头，高高的举起砸在索尔的胸膛上。沉闷的撞击声和刺耳的骨折声同时响起，索尔吐了一口血，但同样的“洛基”细瘦的手腕也扭曲成了一个诡异的角度，断裂的骨头在皮肤下形成一个隆起的尖角，差一点就划破了表皮。  
两道红色的泪水顺着“洛基”的双眼流淌了下来，他咬紧了自己的下唇，不甘的抬起自己受损的手臂，看着那双耷拉下来的毫无用处的双手，自暴自弃的再一次举起了手臂，用手肘砸向索尔。  
“不！”索尔大声的拒绝着，一把挣脱了控制着自己的触手，炸裂的碎片仿佛冰一样的飞散到了四周。他伸出手托住了洛基的上臂，与之正面对抗着。他的眼睛与洛基血红的双眼近距离的直视着，他能通过身体接触感受到“洛基”正在颤抖。  
“回来！你是我的兄弟，不要让怪物带走你。不管你曾经是什么，不管它们抓走你后做了什么，你依然是洛基。我们一起长大！一起战斗！一起做爱！我不能没有你，求你了！与你体内的怪物战斗！让我帮你，让我带你回家！”  
“洛基”直直的盯着他，扯出一个虚弱的笑容：“太晚了……”


	5. Chapter 5

“洛基”蓝色的表皮上开始出现龟裂的痕迹，那些灰白色裂痕迅速的扩大，随着他的呼吸和身体越来越严重的颤抖而簌簌跌落，露逐渐出下面属于人类的肤色。索尔原本抓住他的手反过来变成他的支撑，“洛基”最后抬眼看了索尔一眼，然后整个人委顿了下去。  
随着“洛基”崩溃的还有整个意识空间，深深浅浅蓝色屏障构成的大厅如同崩裂的冰山一样，一片片的坠落，露出屏障外夺目刺眼的异世界。他在一瞬间听到了无数来自于另一种生物的思想噪音，那么多的回声在他的脑海中呼啸，让他的大脑宛若沸腾起来了。  
索尔发现自己在这片陌生的空间中坠落，他就像是落入了一片光怪陆离的几何体堆积而成的发光世界，唯一值得庆幸的是“洛基”还在他的怀里，不管是不是真的。  
一些蓝色的瘦长的昆虫一样的生物在那些“建筑”的边缘聚集，豆状的复眼闪烁着阴冷的光芒，高速震动的口器发出了低频的思想波。  
『它失败了……』  
『果然失败了……废品……』  
『我们不该相信融合实验的……』  
『和一个低等的种族融合只会污染基因……』  
『启动自爆计划……立刻……』  
『改造还不够快，如果没有他们，我们还要最少一千年才能殖民！』  
『不，只要我们派更多的先锋……』  
『制造先锋需要大量的资源，我们的敌人也在不断升级，而且数量占优。我们要继续尝试新的融合……』  
『你的计划才是浪费资源。』  
……  
索尔经过了漫长的几秒钟才适应了脑海中回旋的几千个生物的思想声，与托尼曾经的精神连接不同，他是与活的外星人心智共感，这一次他看到的不再是片段的画面而是有条理有逻辑的思想对话。这些外星人是蜂巢思维，它们的想法和记忆是联通的、共享的。  
他在脑海中锁定“融合计划”这个词，一些画面高速的掠过了眼前。原来从这波怪物第二次入侵地球的时候开始，每一次那些巨大的怪物都会抛下一些次级分身去试图融合地球生物，产生出更加适应目前地球环境的新一代。  
这些外星人现在占有的星球已经无法支撑他们再等十亿年，直到地球人破坏环境到适合它们生存的状态。解决它们困境的方法有二，第一把地球改造成他们想要的样子，但是它们现存的资源已经不足以完成；第二把他们的基因与地球生物基因相结合，找出可以更快适应地球现在环境的基因钥匙，进行自我改造然后提前殖民地球。  
事实上，在地球的白垩纪他们就曾经到访过地球，在现在的先驱上还保留着大量史前生物的特征。但恐龙们智力太低下了，融合实验最终以失败而告终。  
这一次，他们以地球上最高智慧生物为研究的对象，已经成功或者半成功的控制了几千个地球人类。这些融合人混入了地球的各种政府机构、军事部门和机甲战士制造工厂，利用地球的资源打造仿制的机甲战士。  
更可怕的是这样的机器人正在量产，他们计划消耗地球资源来消灭地球人，这样的计划一但成功，它们甚至不需要派出自己耗费大量物资打造的先锋，而只需调用那些寄生后融合失败变成一堆肉块的地球人去驾驶仿造机甲就行了。  
索尔愣住了，他本以为洛基只是个别现象，没想到地球上像他这样的融合者居然已经有了那么多。但随即他就发现了那些融和者与洛基是不同的，它们的思维共享是单向的，只能从怪物的一方接收指令，并不像洛基那样可以选择性的接受或者反馈。  
在索尔开放头脑收集资料的同时怪物们也在尽情的挖掘着索尔的思想和记忆，但最终他们发出了懊恼的咕噜声。索尔脑袋里所存贮的信息几乎与洛基都是重复的，而那些信息它们早在两年前就得到了。此后就是痛苦、战斗、酗酒、训练这种枯燥而无用的片段。  
索尔是个天资过人的战士，聪明且骁勇善战，他更热衷于依靠力量和直觉来战斗，对于战斗以外的东西他并不感兴趣。虽然奥丁曾经试图把他培养为一个领袖，但显然坐在驾驶舱里，挥舞着雷神之锤战斗更合索尔的胃口。  
当外星人们发现调查不出什么最新的关于人类的信息，它们就试图直接摧毁索尔的神智。然而它们所发出的高能脑波，并没有对眼前这个人类的意识造成什么损伤。察觉到这个不正常的现象后，怪物们从自己占据的高台上跳了下来，漂浮到索尔的身边，伸出了细长的节肢动物一样的爪子，摸向索尔。  
索尔搂紧怀里的洛基，往后退了退，想要避开那些青黑色的肢体。这时他才发现自己在这不断下落的过程中根本无法控制自己行动的方向。周围托着自己的东西与其说是水，不如说是粘稠的如同凝胶一样的空气。  
但怪物们试探的前肢在碰触到索尔身体前就被挡住了，一层淡淡的绿色光膜出现在了二者之间。在怪物们从四面八方伸出前肢试图突破屏障的时候，索尔终于看清了那些光膜是从怀里的洛基身上延伸出去的。但随着越来越多的攻击，那层光膜正在变淡，而怀里的洛基苍白的皮肤上又一次开始出现新的裂痕，这一次裂痕的下方不再有别的颜色，只剩下灰烬般的漆黑。  
『啊……它还在保护它……』一只怪物饶有兴致的绕着索尔游动了半圈，然后挥舞着前肢在洛基的后背上狠狠的划了一下，绿光闪过，洛基手臂上的裂痕又多了两条。  
『住手，它还有价值，它是唯一一个成功做到思想桥接和肉体融合的个体。只要它们完成交配，顺利产生下一代，我们的计划就可以继续下一步了……』  
听到这些声音，索尔低头看向昏迷中的洛基，心头百感交集。他不想承认这个生物是洛基，但它确实就是洛基，是自己从五岁开始认识的弟弟，是伴随自己一身的那个人。原本他以为洛基是被怪物所控制的，想要利用自己的情感引诱自己吞噬自己。  
但从怪物们的反应看来，洛基一直所做的事情是在保护自己。从他贸贸然与怪兽世界心智共感的那一刻起，洛基就在想尽办法屏蔽另一个世界对自己的侵害。  
到底洛基在想什么呢？他如果并不想害自己，那又为什么要完成怪物们所指定的交配？然而此刻已经进入深度休眠的洛基无法回答他任何的问题，想要知道答案，只有一个方法——深潜。  
深潜是一种在对方并不主动接纳的情况下对潜意识深层的探查，因为对方的大脑并不在活跃状态，因此深潜的风险是极大的，就像是你潜入一片未知的毫无救援的海底深渊，除非你能自己找到回来的道路，或者深潜对象苏醒，否则深潜者将会永远的困在昏迷者的意识之海。  
他和洛基不止一次尝试过在半清醒的情况下进入到对方的潜意识之中，但完全失去意识时深潜，即使亲密如他们也不曾做过。  
索尔环视了一下四周的怪物，毅然决然的一口吻上了洛基干裂的嘴唇，用舌头灵活的分开那薄薄的唇瓣。洛基没有回应他，他只好用手指稍微用力的捏住了洛基的下颌，迫使其张开嘴巴。这一次他长驱直入，唇舌交缠之间，他感觉自己像以前一样被一股巨大的吸力拉了进去，重新又回到了不久前洛基困住自己的暗蓝色海底大殿。  
四周空无一物，只有大殿的中央有一束光。  
索尔一边呼唤着洛基的名字，一边靠近那光柱。  
当他走的足够近，发现光柱所笼罩的部分是一个下沉式的圆形广场。地板上蔓延的都是蓝紫色、灰蓝色粘稠恶心的粗壮筋脉，一道道的蓝色脉冲波在这些经脉上跳动传输，指向广场的中心。  
那里是一个半人高的半透明茧，散发着淡淡的荧光，像月亮一样。索尔小心的跨过那些很可能代表着外星怪物意识触须的肉块，靠近了那个茧。透过淡蓝色的外壳，他看到了相拥在一起的两个人影。  
一个是苍白瘦削的人类样貌的洛基，另一个则是之前曾看到过的蓝肤赤目的洛基，只是在这里它是更加纤细柔弱的女性形态。他们紧紧的相拥在一起，脸颊贴着脸颊，胸膛贴着胸膛，就连修长的腿也如同树根般紧紧纠缠。  
肉块末端所伸出的触须每一刻都增加，它们试图完全包裹住这个茧，并且用力的向内压缩。在索尔观察的短短时间内，茧摇晃了一下，再次向内坍塌了。那层散发着微光的外壳很快就会被压的紧贴到里面的人身上。  
索尔不知道怎么处理才是正确的，但他绝不允许这些怪物的触须再往前一步。他立刻用力的抓住了身边最近的那条勃动的肉块，狠狠的把它从茧上拽了下来。电击一般的剧痛瞬间贯穿了他的身体，然而他的操作是有效的。当一条主要的筋脉被拉开后，茧的大小恢复到了刚才的样子。  
“洛基！等等我，我来救你了。”索尔在剧痛中不但没有退缩，反而兴奋的吼叫了起来。迅速的又握住了另一根放电的肉质触须，把它们拽下来，远远的抛开。他看到自己的皮肤因为吃痛而变红，知道自己浑身的青筋因为用力而暴涨，但此刻肾上腺素压倒了一切，他赤红着双眼，犹如不知道疼痛为何物的战神，疯狂的撕扯着那些企图入侵洛基灵魂的外星触手。  
他奋不顾身的作战终于见到了成效，原本暗淡的茧上重新掠过了新绿色的光波，当索尔终于扯掉最后一根触须的时候，茧的光芒终于照亮了整个空间，随之那层薄薄的外壳开始扩大，把力竭倒在地上索尔也包了进去。  
当索尔融入那片温暖的金绿色的光芒的时候，侵袭着他神经的剧烈疼痛像春日暖阳下的薄冰，渐渐的融化了。两只不同颜色的手扶上了他的肩膀，把他从跌倒的姿势扶了起来，然后拥入了怀里。  
“索尔……”洛基动听的声音响起：“你终于来了。”  
“我知道你总会来的，哥哥。”人类外表的洛基用嘴唇碰了一下索尔的，微微的笑了。索尔条件反射的伸出了手，揽住了洛基的脖子，回吻了过去：“能告诉我该怎么做吗？只要能救你，让我做什么都可以。”  
“这有点复杂，你得重新接受我，完整的全部的我。”洛基说着指了指旁边那个蓝色的自己，“就像你从它们那里听到的，我是两个种族融合以后的变异体，这不仅体现在肉体上还体现在精神结构上。我和我的另一面独立分开，一边与人类的世界相连，一边与先驱的世界相连。这个结构让我的精神防御更强大，但也导致了我的思想强度被严重削弱了。”  
“它们抓住我之后就在研究我，但这个秘密它们始终不清楚，我的精神内核是独立的两块。这个我可以和你沟通，另一个我与我同感，但无法与你沟通。它们在我的身体上强行植入了寄生囊，监视我的思想，所以我不能在表层连接里面告诉你真相和我的计划。我原本指望直接引诱你，就能让你和我完成深度联结的，但没想到你比我想象的更顽固，更坚不可摧。”洛基懊恼的撇了撇嘴，这个表情在他肉搏被索尔压制的时候总会不经意露出，是索尔最爱的表情之一。  
“联结以后会怎样？”索尔注视着熟悉的洛基，眼尾的余光发现刚才还试图拥抱自己的蓝色洛基因为自己不理不睬的态度而默默的收回了手，神情黯然的拉开了两个人之间的距离。他下意识的伸手抓住了对方纤细的手腕，阻止她离开。  
“我相信我分开的精神体完全融合和可以产生更强大的精神力量。先驱的社会体系是蜂群式的，它们由一个蜂后所统领，蜂后的意志强于其他所有的个体，因此除了蜂后其他个体都共享意识、知识和物资。只要你帮我融合了我的两个不同部分产生更强大的精神联合体，我们的意志就可以取代它们的蜂后成为新的领袖。”  
索尔低下头，看着手中握住的蓝色手掌，收拢手指在上面轻轻的摩擦了一下。入手的质感是细腻和温凉的，但和人的皮肤没有什么区别，甚至于洛基本人的也没有多大区别，因为洛基从小就是凉凉的。炎热的夏天他总是喜欢抱住洛基睡觉，对此洛基虽然很烦恼但也没有多说什么。他选择在寒冷的冬天，手脚冰冷的时候钻到索尔的怀里作为报复，尽情的汲取太阳一样温暖的哥哥身上的热量。  
“如果，我是说如果，你的计划成功了，你成为了新的蜂后，你打算怎么办？”  
洛基睁大了眼睛，愣愣的看了他几秒，然后挂上了一个夸张的笑容：“我还能怎么办？我在人类的世界长大，芙丽嘉教会我什么是爱，什么是生活，什么是家人。这里是我的家园，我当然会保护它。你放心，我会带着那群丑陋恶心的外星人去死的，永远不会再来打扰这个地球……”  
索尔捂住了他滔滔不绝的嘴巴，阻止他自暴自弃的言论：“你误会我了！我是问如果你成为了它们的蜂后，会再一次离开我吗？我不想再失去你了，不管你要去哪个世界，带上我。”  
“……傻瓜……”洛基尖锐的笑容消失了，眨了眨眼睛，眼角似乎有些湿润，甩开了索尔的手，转过头去，想要表现的更无所谓一点，但柔软下来的表情诚实的反映了他的心情。“这一次的融合以后，就是你中有我我中有你，我们再也不会分开了，即使我们的肉体不在一起，我们的心灵也是永远在一起的。”  
索尔笑了，一把把洛基拉了回来，亲昵的亲了亲他还有些泛红的眼角：“那我们可以开始了吗？”  
洛基也笑了，抬头回应了这个吻，但在交换了一个深入缠绵的热吻之后，他推开了索尔，拉过了一边神情有些黯然的另一个自己推到了索尔的怀里。


	6. Chapter 6

“我很想立刻补上那段我们分开的时间，但现在最重要的是你得先和我的另一半结合。我不明白她为什么是这样的，怎么产生的，但我们的思想感受都是共通的。我可以像这样碰触她，但我与她就像油与水，永远无法混合在一起。你是我最后的希望了，你可以和我完全的心智连接，我希望你也能做到与她心智连接。这样我们就可以通过你这座桥梁融为一体。我可以肯定，只要我们合二为一，外面那些生物就再也拿我没办法了。”  
索尔托起怀里那个更加纤细的洛基尖尖的下巴，看到对方害羞又带着期待的表情大声的笑了出来：“这可真是有点奇怪，我没想到有一天可以和你一个人玩双飞，而且还是不同性别的。我得坦白的说，这可是我第一次和女孩子上床。”  
蓝色的洛基仰起了头，像膜拜一个神祈似的从索尔的咽喉一路亲了上去，细小柔软的舌尖舔过粗糙的胡茬，像个舔食奶油的小猫一样轻轻柔柔的吻上了索尔的嘴唇。  
洛基盘腿坐在了旁边，一只手托着下巴，在旁边凉凉的说：“作为女性我也是第一次啊~哥哥。”  
索尔低头打量着怀里别具异样风情的身体，女性版的洛基跨坐在自己大腿上，双手轻轻的搁在自己的肩膀上，松松的搂着自己的脖子。她的身体由各种修长优雅的线条组成，与洛基相似但更加柔软的面部轮廓，樱桃般红艳水润的双眼，桃子般挺立可爱的小巧乳房，盈盈不足一握的腰肢和平坦的小腹下方让人遐想的阴影。  
光是这么看着他的小兄弟就积极的站了起来，硬的可怕，直白的树立起来夹在两个人贴近的身体中间。他觉得口干舌燥，像是一个面对太过精致的糕点而手足无措的孩子，生怕一不小心就搞砸了一切。  
在他迟疑的时候，一边的洛基突然伸出手从身后搂住了蓝色的自己，大力的搓揉那对可爱的乳房，推及着贴上了索尔的胸膛。  
“哦~哥哥，我可知道你在想什么，看上去手感很好对吗？不要浪费时间了，怪物们还在外面蠢蠢欲动呢~”洛基把脑袋搁在了另一个自己的肩膀上，调皮的舔了舔的嘴唇，然后转头给女性版的自己一个湿漉漉的深吻。  
两声满足的叹息在索尔的面前响起，唇瓣分开时在寂静的空间里发出了响亮的水声，几根银白色的唾液藕断丝连的挂在两张薄薄的嘴唇上，让看似薄情的唇瓣多了一点诱惑的味道。索尔看着洛基修长洁白的手指灵活的揉捏着那两团弹性十足的肉团，用手指夹捏搓揉已经被挑逗的肿胀站立起来的乳头，肤色的对比让视觉冲击份外强烈。洛基们喘息了起来，媚眼如丝的看着他，对他发出无声的邀请。  
索尔再也忍不住了，他一把推倒面前纠缠在一起的两具完美肉体，像个雄狮一样把自己的猎物狠狠的压在了身下。洛基顺从的松开了握住乳房的手，轻柔的打着圈转而向下，探入了蓝色的两腿之间，手指用力分开，把那属于女性的下半身完全展示了出来。  
“干我！”他们直直的盯着索尔，发出了命令。  
索尔低下头，仔细的观察着这陌生的器官，身体的本能叫嚣着立刻插入那个会带来无尽快乐的地方，但理智让他坚持自己该做好前戏。他用手指轻轻的抚摸了一下那道粉紫色的肉缝，换来洛基轻柔的一声喘息。  
那里很湿润，非常的柔软，像娇嫩的花朵一样。分开那柔嫩的肉瓣，他的手指被分泌的体液沾湿了，火热的内壁微微的蠕动着，似乎是紧张又似乎是兴奋。但手指再往里，遇到了一点点阻碍，他轻微的动了动手指，眼前的人儿微微的蹙起眉头，然而另一个洛基毫不客气抓住他的手往前一送，引来了三个人的同时的轻呼。  
索尔赶紧收回手指，看到上面沾染了一丝亮蓝色的液体。然而洛基本人却毫不在意的爬了起来，把他反压在了地板上。  
“哥哥你太优柔寡断了，还是让我们来主导一切吧，我们会让你舒服的飞起来的~”洛基吃吃的笑着，从上面压住了索尔的双手，而另一个洛基则迫不及待地跨坐到了他的腹部，抬起自己的下身，用手指努力的分开那道细细的缝隙往索尔一柱擎天的阴茎上压下去。  
索尔感觉自己的身体被一个高温的柔嫩的紧致的小嘴一点点吞了下去，她的身体因为疼痛而轻轻发抖，但脸上的表情却又是痛苦中夹杂着愉悦，她喘息着用一只手撑住索尔的腹肌一点一点的把自己放下去，利用体重把自己钉在了索尔的肉柱上。  
那些亮蓝色的液体更多的从交合的部位渗透了出来，索尔心疼的想要伸手去帮帮她，然而坏心眼的另一个洛基用力的十指交缠的握住他的手，阻止他的动作。“哥哥，你对女孩子是这么的温柔吗？我是不是剥夺了你成为一个直男的机会？嗯？”  
索尔抬头看向颠倒视线中的洛基，立刻发现隐约的痛意被掩藏在了嘲讽的话语之下，他想起来洛基所说的眼前的两个看似独立的个体其实是感觉相通的。  
“傻瓜……我心疼的永远都是你，我们可以慢慢来的。我可不想像当年那样搞的你几天起不了床。我都快被父亲打死了，妈妈也好久不给我好脸色。”索尔拉扯过洛基，让他倒在自己的肩膀上，黏乎乎的交换了一个吻，“松开我，让我来动吧。你第一次坐骑乘位会很累的。”  
洛基没有回答，而是抽回了手，发出了猫一样轻微的哼声，捂住了自己的肚子。索尔是那么的大，感觉身体被巨大的楔子劈成了两半，他没想到女性的器官居然如此的敏感，火辣辣的痛感从他们交接的部位扩散开来，让他一动都不敢动。这种感觉很奇妙，看着索尔和另一个身体交合，而自己却又同时能够感受到那具身体里所感受到的一切。  
索尔内疚的道歉着：“不好意思，是我太大了……”  
“去你的，明明是你技术太差了，练了这么多年都没长进……啊……”洛基的嘲讽被索尔的一次轻轻的抽插打断了。索尔撑起了身体，温柔的环抱住了怀里纤细的身体，试探着移动自己的阴茎。  
从没被人开发过的柔嫩通道被索尔又粗又长的肉棒填的是那么满，即使借助着不断渗出的体液的润滑，都还紧的让索尔疼痛。生理性的泪水从那双宝石般的红眼睛中滑落，挂在纤长的睫毛上簌簌发抖。索尔吻掉了的那些泪水，用手指温柔的揉捏起怀里人的乳房，他记得洛基喜欢自己在做爱的时候把那两个粉色的小肉粒啃咬的又红又肿，这样的挑逗总是能让洛基迅速的进入情动的状态。  
果然当他爱抚了一阵之后，紧绷的身体渐渐的放松了下来，那张蓝色的脸颊上开始出现两团淡淡的紫色红晕。  
索尔看了一眼躺在旁边自渎着的洛基，对方挑衅似的用手指套弄着自己尺寸同样可观的阳具，舔了舔舌头发出挑战：“要不要看看谁能让我更快的高潮？你可是占了很大的便宜的，毕竟你对我的身体了如指掌。”  
“虽然我想说快不是最好的，但眼下我们确实没有时间做持久战，等我们出去后，我会让你重新记起来在床上对我挑战你没有一次不输的。”索尔双手扣住洛基的胯部，由慢而快的抽插了起来，放松下来的柔软通道热情的欢迎着这一进攻，内壁宛若有自我意识似的吮吸着索尔的阴茎。  
洛基嫉妒的看着另一个自己在索尔的怀里被顶的欲仙欲死，他现在感觉整个腹部都被热呼呼的填满了。撕裂的痛楚过去后，剩下的就是逐渐从内部泛起的骚动，他感受着这种新鲜的渴望，享受着索尔强有力的进攻。  
他闭上了眼睛，那种被索尔所拥有的感觉更加清晰的浮现了出来。他可以在脑海中清晰的描绘出索尔粗壮的阴茎在自己身体中抽插的景象，而另一方面无人照料的直肠又始终强烈的表达着无人照顾的空虚。洛基加快了手上的动作，希望能够借助共感让自己领先一步高潮，可没有索尔的直接碰触，他就是无法攀上那个顶峰。  
这种莫名其妙的委屈让他咬紧了下唇，更加卖力的撸动了起来，甚至翻过身，抬起了屁股试图用手指来满足后面的欲求。当他用手指操弄着自己，下意识的开始摇晃腰肢的时候，一只滚烫的大手突然充满控制欲的揽了过来。接着他就被拉入了一个热气腾腾的怀抱，索尔居高临下的俯视着他，带着渴望和爱意，用他粗糙的布满了厚茧的大手加入的他的动作。  
“真希望我有两根阴茎，我想同时拥有你们！”索尔粗粗的喘息着，一边保持着下身的律动把身体一次次埋入柔软的女性洛基体内，另一边又熟练的用手指操弄着他泪眼朦胧的弟弟。  
“我也是……”洛基叹息着，和自己的另一半深吻着，然后又把沾染了两个人唾液的舌尖热情的送入了索尔的口中。他们像交缠在一起的命运之绳，在这一刻同时窥见了过去现在和未来。  
当他们的肉体交融，灵魂渗透，时间和空间的壁垒被一一打破。高潮来临了，首先是蓝色的洛基，一波波的快感冲刷着她的全身，高潮带来的痉挛引发了连锁反应，与她共情的洛基也同步的射了出来，浓稠的体液喷在了三个人的身上。  
索尔怒吼着，像个狮子一样，深深的埋入了洛基的体内，把自己的一切都发射了出去。他感觉自己的灵魂随着射出的精华涌入了洛基的体内。再经过一段无光的通道后，那是一片温柔的湛蓝的海洋，这里是一切生命的起源，代表着万物之初的绿色光点在他的下方闪烁着，引导着他一直向前再向前。  
他冲入那团光晕，感觉金色的阳光沐浴着自己的全身，当耀眼的光芒不再刺眼，他看到了一颗晶莹剔透的宝石，像一颗心脏似的悬浮在空中，蓝绿色的能量波在宝石的表面有力的跳动着。  
索尔伸出手，那颗心脏立刻主动的飞到了他的掌心，化作一滩春水融入了他的身体。  
下一刻他的视线开始急速的后退，仿佛在看一场快速的倒放电影。他和洛基的人生又一次的在脑海中闪过，在电影的结尾，他回到了洛基的潜意识世界里。躺在他身下的两个洛基像雾一样散开又合二为一，变成了一个完整的个体。他们的身体还相连着，洛基带着幸福的笑容和高潮的红晕给了他一个告别的吻。  
“……！快，再来一针强心剂，哦，我就说这样的实验太危险了……”  
索尔的意识从昏沉中慢慢苏醒，冷色的照明和金属天花板提醒他自己还在基地的实验室里，他看到托尼、班纳和海姆达尔松了一口气的脸，焦急的试图从躺的位置爬起来。  
“……洛……洛基……”他发现自己的舌头无法自如的发出声音，肿胀的仿佛刚刚被眼镜蛇咬了一口似的。随后他也看到了胡乱的晃动着的蓝色手掌，肿胀，丑陋，似乎正是自己的。唯一值得庆幸的是，这糟糕的一切正在以肉眼可见的速度恢复。  
“别管洛基了，你看看你的样子，刚才差一点你就死了，知道吗？你的心脏已经停止跳动三分钟了！”托尼反着白眼，把另一针药剂打入了索尔的静脉。  
海姆达尔出手按住了还想挣扎的索尔：“洛基安全了，你救了他。”  
“……真……的？”索尔将信将疑的盯着海姆达尔。  
黑人将军叹了口气，帮他把脑袋扳向了另一边，足以看到躺在不远处担架上的洛基。  
“我不知道你们在心智同步的时候发生了什么，但是洛基身体上那个寄生块突然的膨胀繁殖，变成了一个巨大的蓝色馕包。不但把洛基整个包裹了进去，还一下子涨破了培养皿占据了实验室的大半空间。然后你的身体就开始变蓝，同样肿胀起来。我们想要分开你们，但怪物的身体上爆发出了强烈的电磁场，我们无法切断电源，甚至无法靠近你们。”海姆达尔尽量简洁的介绍了一下刚才的情况。  
托尼立刻插了进来，语速超快的接了下去：“我们以为这一切都要完蛋了，你要死了，我们的基地要爆炸了，结果洛基那边的肿块不知道为什么突然开始从外层干枯破裂。到最后电磁场减弱，我们终于能够靠近你的时候，发现你光光的躺在地上——蓝色的肿的像个泡了三天的尸体，洛基也光光的躺在你的身上——粉色的正常的，你们的身体还亲密的相连着~而怪物的组织全部变成了白色的无机质粉末，散的到处都是。”  
“所以我们做了正确的选择，把你们分开，各自检查和治疗。你的身体很像是中毒了或者过敏了，一度心跳呼吸全部停止，但最终你还是挺了过来。恭喜你，不愧是阿斯加德最强壮的战士。”班纳完成了叙述的最后一部分，当然说到“分开”的时候，他有些尴尬的把脸转了过去，不想回忆起他同事身体私密部位相连的景象。  
“……”空气一时间冷的仿佛凝固了，即使脸皮厚如索尔，在这会也是有点害羞的。  
最后还是托尼打破了这个僵局，他假笑了一下然后开口：“可以告诉我你们的‘爱’如何打败外星怪兽的吗？据我所知，刚才的电磁场造成的冲击波在地球上好几个地方引起了不小的磁场风暴，根据卫星反馈的数据看，那些地方有大量怪物们防止的黑暗机甲，而现在它们都变成了一堆废铁了。”  
“以后……再说……”索尔想到自己在心智融合的时候接触到的海量信息，他依然麻痹着的舌头暂时还不能胜任这样的工作，但有一件事情他必须要做。  
“让我看看他，让我到他的身边去……”他固执的抬起手伸向洛基的方向，想要摆脱地心引力对他强大的拉扯力量。  
仿佛是感应到他的呼唤似的，安静的躺在担架里的洛基突然睁开了眼睛，回望了过来。  
『是的……我在这里，一切都好。』洛基的声音在他的脑海中响起，清晰的就像是他们依然心智连结在一起似的。  
『不要再离开我了。』索尔发现不用开口，他也可以无障碍的与洛基进行交流。  
『再也不会了……我保证』洛基的唇角起了一丝浅浅的笑容。  
『我们的战斗如何了？』  
『我们赢了』  
『我们……』  
『嘘……你需要休息！』  
『我……』  
索尔的话被无形的力量封在了口里，不远处的洛基用手指抵住了自己的嘴唇，然后调皮的眨了眨眼睛。  
『共感的用法可是很多的哦，你瞧，我就算躺在这里什么都不做，也能把你从头摸到脚。但你的身体帮我承受了巨大的损伤，它需要时间恢复，乖，睡吧，等你再一次醒来，我们可以深入的讨论很多很多问题。』  
『那给我一个吻。』索尔努力的把自己的想法发送过去。  
洛基笑了笑，抛出了一个飞吻。索尔感觉脸颊上被温热潮湿的东西碰了一下，仿佛真的被人轻吻了似的，随之而来的强烈的困意淹没了他，把他带入香甜拥着洛基一起睡觉的美梦之中。  
完


End file.
